In Your Court
by captivatedbythesky
Summary: Mush loves gym. Blink hates gym. People hate Blink. Slash. Fluff. Modern. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**AN: For ladilin, to cheer her up.**

Mush's favorite class of the day was gym. As much as Blink scoffed and mocked him for it, it was undeniable. Mush couldn't see what everyone else hated about it. He got to wear shorts and run around and play sports.

Mostly, he was glad that he had a class with Blink.

In some sort of tremendous scheduling kick in the shins, the only class that Mush had with his best friend was gym. And Blink hated gym because…

"Because I'm normal, that's why!" Blink shouted. He shouted a lot. He was a little overdramatic in that way. "It's not my fault that you are a freak. Normal people. Don't. Like. Gym!"

He was very overdramatic in that way.

Mush rubbed his shoulders and ignored how he flinched a little as they walked into the gym. "It'll be fine Blink. We'll probably just walk or play ping-pong or something."

Then they both saw the nets. Their idiotic gym teachers had set up a volleyball tournament. Blink blanched a little. The last time he had played volleyball, he'd gotten knocked in the head with a ball that he couldn't see out of his peripheral vision. "Come on, Mush, skip with me."

"No. Your grade is bad enough," he grabbed Blink's wrist. He chalked it up to his discomfort with gym as he felt Blink thrash under his touch. "Come on, just stay one day. It'll be fine. I swear. I'll take you to a movie tonight if you're a good little boy and play."

Blink rolled his eye and looked a little murderous.

Mush took a spot near the front of one of the courts. Blink filled in behind him, close enough that he hopefully wouldn't have to participate. All he'd have to do was watch his athletic best friend jump and run around chasing volleyballs.

About half way into the period, things were actually all going well. That was until a ball came at him, hard, into the back of the head. It didn't come from the game. Once his eye uncrossed, he turned around to see a dark haired jock running for the ball. Blink thought that it was an innocent drifter from a game at a different court. That was until the boy spit out "faggot."

Blink just sighed and bit his tongue, his expression getting darker.

Mush turned around and asked him what was wrong. Blink didn't say anything, because it was far too complicated. Blink just shook his head and pointed to the net, so Mush could turn around before the ball flew over.

The rest of the game flew by in a rush. Blink was completely gone, thinking about his best friend and his sexuality and the idiots he knew. While he was staring into space, the ball came whizzing at his head. This time, there was no malice behind it, it was just a simple hit of the game. Suddenly, Mush rammed into him, knocking the ball away from him with the side of his fist. Blink didn't even have time to thank him when the whistle blew to change back into their clothes. Mush shrugged it off and threw his arm around Blink's shoulder. 

"Don't worry about it," he said as they walked to collect their stuff to go home for the weekend. "I think I might have broken my wrist though," Mush rubbed his hand gingerly and laid it on Blink's shoulder. Blink turned his head and set a gentle kiss on it.

Suddenly, his eyes grew wide and he realized what he had done. He took off the other way down the hallway and ran to grab his stuff and get out before Mush could say anything. "Ohmygodohmygod…" he muttered under his lips.

Almost everyone in the building was gone, and his locker bank was completely empty. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. This was it. He was going to get beat up by a random jock. He was going to be told off by his best friend, who he was obnoxiously in love with. He turned around ready to face his destiny.

The next thing he knew he saw the caramel blur of his friend. Mush's hands flew to his hips and pushed him back into the row of lockers, a dial sticking into his rib cage. Mush looked into his eyes, and as Blink expected a reprimand, he felt Mush's soft, thick lips on his.

"Ready for the movie?" Mush smirked, but his eyes smiled, content and happy.

Blink just nodded, perplexed beyond capacity.

"I gotta ask, Blinkee. What took you so long?"


End file.
